Facebook Yuukz
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Cuma coret-coret nggak jelas yang berisi status dan komenan para char dijadikan OOC tanpa ada niatan ngebash! DLDR, RNR Please BAHASA FRONTAL TANPA SENSOR mungkin bakal bermunculan dari chap 2


Kuroko Tetsuragi Present

"Facebook yuukz"

Featuring: シド, The Gazette, Author *plak, OP, Naruto, FT, EXO, Hetalia, Magi, Numbers, Barian, OC-OC gue dan lain sebagainya

Disclaimer: Cuman punya OC sama Cerita sisanya punya yang punya, punya tuhan, punya managemen and creatornya masing-masing

OC:

Yukari Athena = Yukari AthEnaFansGazettE

Yoshimura Erica = Ericaシド_lopersejati

Author: Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke (add ya~ *plak)

WARNING: FF INI DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK KESENANGAN SAJA! TAK ADA MAKSUD BUAT NGEBASH APALAGI NGEHINA UNSUR-UNSUR YANG ADA DI FF INI, SALAM JPOPERS and OTAKU, BAHASA FRONTAL! TANPA SENSOR!

Cekidot!

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke (Buchou)**

**About. Friends. Photo**

**What sports team do you like?**

**Status. Photo.**

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

1 hour ago

Np: Guren no Yumiya

Fumareta hana no namae boshirasuni

Ame ha itsuka yamu no desho ka?

Die for me for me you can save it

Nemutta~

Akogare wo ima~~! Tsukanda!

**49 likes this. Comments. Share**

**Y****U****uYhaKetjehBuaDdhai**

NoWw plaYynyHa: GurRenH nOo YuMmHiyA

bArizh yank pertammaxz benher

yankz kedDhuA NgAcCho, mAsaKz AmMe

yangz ketTiGha BuRrHiAl AppliCant dArHi The GazeTtE

yangz keEmphatz en keLliMhah SlEep ama Vhie AiI PhIe

1 hour ago. Like

**Ruki **

Ya ampun itu lagu dicampur aduk kaya gitu

Yuuya: Bisa nggak kalo nulis normal aja~ sakit mata ane liatnya

1 hour ago

**Mao-nyan MeowMeow**

Yuuya: Please deh udah gue bilang kalo alay lo itu jangan dikeluarin donk! Malu-maluin nama シド aja -_-

Shira-nyan: Tapi jadinya keche lo, Guren no Yumiya dicampur Ame, Burial Applicant, Sleep ama V.I.P

58 minutes ago. Like

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

Yuuya: Ampun dah tuh bahasa apa coba *tutup mata*

Ruki: Emang gimana Hancur kah?

Mao-nyan: Hontou? Arigatou na~

57 minutes Ago. Like

**Reita Suzuki AkiRa**

Darimana elo dapet ide buat nyampur-nyampur lagu?

56 minutes ago. Like

**Blue**

Wow~ nggak nyambung

1: Guren no Yumiya

2: Ame

3: Burial Applicant

4: Sleep

5: V.I.P

Cobak acak deh jadi 5-1-4-2-3

55 minutes Ago

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

Pesek: KePo lu ah

Blue: Aoi the GazettE kah? Ok biar gue coba dulu

Akogare wo ima~~! Tsukanda! Daikansei—ga inget lagi lanjutannya #plak saa~ tobikomou

Fumareta hana wo namae boshirasu shi, Chiri ochita tori ha kaze wo machi wa bito

Nemutta~

Ame ha itsuka yamu no deshou ka, zuibun nagai aida tsumetai

Die for me for me you can save it it is wrong? Kotaete misete. Hora yura yura yura to sono me yura shite, nagasu namida ni subete uso to my hands eyes mind and breath saigo ni okizari ha~ dst #plak

Etto bukannya tambah ga nyambung ya~?

45 Minutes ago. Like

**Yukari AthEnaFansGazettE**

-_- nggak nyambung! Ulang buat sana! Pilih lagu yang nyambung~~

45 minutes ago. Like

**Y****u****uYhaKetjehBuaDdhai**

RukKhi_CheBbhol: MhassBhulOh? Haa ChIBbHi?

MaoW-NyUaNn: IhhH MaoW JhAnGgan MaRrHAh DoNkz... TenAanG AdjHa.. AqUech nGgAkz MaLhuu-MhaLhuu in NaMmha ShIidHo Khoqz

ShIiRaiZhii: BhAh SzHa InDdHonEeChIeAa dOnKz, IhkkZZ QhaMhoe DjAhAadZ mAzhAkz nGghAkz HapHaLz VhiE AiI PhiE? *MHueWhEkZ

44 minutes Ago. Like

**Ruki**

Yuuya: Siapa lo panggil Chebol secebol-cebolnya sampe harus dilihat pake mikroskop dengan pembesaran 1000 kali haa? *esmosi

Shiraishi: Ya Ancur, apalagi setelah lo rombak ulang karena dengerin AHOI itu... -_-

40 minutes ago. like

**Yukari AthEnaFansGazettE**

Yuuya: Astogeh mata polos gue? En apa maksud lo bilang Ruki-sama itu Chebol bin Chibi? Dia nggak keduanya! Dia Cuma kekurangan kalsium aja! *plak

37 minutes Ago. Like

**Blue**

Shiraishi: Yup elo bener, hmmm tambah ancur ya?

Yuuya: Setelah 200 tahun (?) akhirnya gue bisa baca komen lo nak! Hahahaha lo bilang apa Ruki_Chebol: Masbuloh Chibi? Hahaha dasar kurang kalsium

Ruki: namaku AOI bukan AHOI Chebol

Pesek: Kepo bangedz dah si Pesek Reita, FYI dia nggak pernah ganti nosebandnya dia dari awal debut *pitnah

35 minutes ago. Like

**Reita Suzuki AkiRa**

Shiraishi: Gue nggak pesek, RP Crazy! Knapa nggak pakek nama asli?

Blue: Gue ga pesek AHOI, enak aja gue tuh bisa dibilang sering kok ganti noseband!

33 minutes Ago. Like

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

Pesek—Reita : Mau gue RP kek PA kek URUSAN GUE Pesek! Kalo lo nggak suka noh! Jamban deket #plak

Yuuya: Please deh! Nulis yang normal sayang #plak #ngarep aku jadi susah bacanya -_-

Ngemeng-ngemeng **Mao-nyan MeowMeow **Mana? Aku pengen bicara ama dia

30 minutes ago. Like

**Mao-nyan MeowMeow**

Yuuya: -_- dah dibilangin ni anak buat nggak pake bahasa 4l y, malu-maluin tau ga si, apa kata Fans kita entar woy! Dan kamu jangan ngejek Ruki, kata orang kalau orang itu pendek umurnya panjang! #sesamaorangpendek # en jangan panggil gue Mao-nyan #tabok

Shira-nyan: Ada apa?

25 minutes ago. Like

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

Mao-nyan: Di PM aja, ini seriuz

25 minutes ago. Like

"Facebook Yuukz"

—Message—

**Mao-nyan MeowMeow**

Ada apa si?

12:34 pm

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

Itu masalah... yang itu, si 'dia'

12:34 pm –read-

**Mao-nyan MeowMeow**

Oh masalah elo yang ngepens ama si Reita, bilang aja apa dasar tsundere

12:34 pm

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

Mana bisa! Mau ditaro dimana harga diri gue kalo misalnya si pesek itu tau kalo gue NGEPENS ama dia~~ mau ditaro dimana Mao-nyan~~

12:34 pm –read-

**Mao-nyan MeowMeow**

Gue tau prasaan lo Shira-nyan, cuman elo harus jujur kalo lo ngepens, kan cuman ngepens bukannya suka—cinta maksud ane

12:34 pm

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

Oh gitu ya, Arigatou buat adobaisunya Mao-nyan ^0^

シド World Tour 2014 Outsider _ganbare nee~! _Meskipun aku nggak bisa nonton. Kaga punya uang

12:36 pm –read-

**Mao-nyan MeowMeow**

Ya~ Nggak masalah

Arigatou juga buat supportnya, ga papa namanya juga masih SMP—eh udah mau lulus kan? Omedetou ^^

12:36 pm

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

Iya~ udah mau lulus, arigatou ^^

12:36 –read-

"Facebook Yuukz"

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke **added new photo

Just now. Via facebook for cielers indonesia

Keep Calm and Tell The Turth: I AM A BIG FAN OF SUZUKI AKIRA A.K.A REITA FROM THE GAZETTE!

[Photo]

**4 like. Comments. Share**

**Reita Suzuki AkiRa**

-_- manggil gue pesak pesek pesak pesek tahunya Dai Fan -_-

Just now. 1 like

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

-3- gomen ttebayo~ aku kan hanya mengatakan kebenaran

Just now. Everyone(?) like this

**Reita Suzuki AkiRa**

Apa kata lo!?

Just Now. Like

**Shitenhouji Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

KABOOOOOOOOO~~~~R

Just now. Nobody (?) hate this

"Facebook Yuukz- To Be Continued"

See ya!


End file.
